Sweet face sharp tongue
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Ryoga hated losing to Ranma after he trained so hard; but sometimes he gets sidetracked by her feminine wiles. cheeky/innuendo situation in future chapters RankoxRyoga (Genderswap) (Ranko is official female name of Ranma's cursed form)
1. Chapter 1

Ranko was sat on a grassy bank overlooking the city. Nearby was a road and a river with a bridge connecting them together. She often came out here when she was troubled or stressed; it allowed her to clear her head.

While most would sit in their room and lie on their bed or sit on the roof; the Tendou Dojo wasn't exactly very private. No matter what room you were in you could be heard or hear other people. So she would leave the house and go off alone in order to find relaxation and personal space.

She gazed into the distance as the sunset ebbed behind the buildings; drowning the city in an orangey golden light. Her eyes shone as the revelled in such beauty; nature was truly amazing.

No matter what was on her mind; no matter what kind of day she was having, no matter who pissed her off. She could always come to this spot and find sanctuary from the problems around her.

Lately she had been troubled by her courtship of Akane; while they were engaged to be wed they weren't exactly the best couple. Her problem was she wasn't exactly the best in the field of flirting. In her defence considering she spent most of her youth travelling and training to be a martial artist; she didn't really have any time to think about it.

Back then all the troubles she had were of keeping herself alive, learning new skills and making sure her dad didn't get them into trouble. However thanks to her father that was not exactly an easy task.

She did try her best but it wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world. Akane was so hot headed and against physical contact she couldn't touch her; so holding hands, hugging or kisses were out of the question.

But she was willing to try; she thought about buying flowers but Akane wasn't girly; She'd try cooking her a meal but then she'd complain Ranko was showing her up. She could try planning a date but other people would only interfere.

Another problem thanks to her father; she had multiple fiance's she never asked for thanks to his idiocy. On top of that she had a stalker in the form of Kuno who would constantly sexually harass her and Mousse who would taunt her.

She grumbled crossly; why did flirting have to be so hard? And why did he have to be engaged to such a violent, stubborn tomboy? Why couldn't she have gotten a cuter and more girly wife?

More to the point why did girls never learn to take a hint? They overreacted to every damn kind gesture she made and suddenly jumped to the conclusion she liked them. Was it so hard to contemplate that someone could be nice to you and NOT wanna date you?

She placed her hand under her chin as she contemplated her ideas; cogs wound in her head and she mapped out scenarios and ideas. She wasn't going to give up now but it was harder than she had thought it would be.

Because she was so caught up in her own thoughts; she failed to notice a dark haired figure approaching her from behind. Slowly they came close and closer to the unsuspecting redhead.

"Damn it; since when was flirting so fucking hard?!" Ranko thought to herself crossly. Other couples made it look so easy; but then again they didn't have Akane as a partner. She shuddered at the thought of what Kodachi or Shampoo would be like a wife.

Suddenly she felt someone blow in her ear taking her by surprise; it tickled her ear and made her feel tingly inside. Before she could stop herself a lustful moan escaped her lips.

Ryoga went quiet and his eyes widened; he never would have expected her to make such a dirty sound. He felt his member harden slightly as the moan replayed in his mind; he wondered what kind of face she would make while making it.

Ranko turned and scowled crossly her face flushing red and her blue eyes filled with anger. She should have known he would pull something like this; it was just in his forte to pull a dirty trick like than when she was in this form.

Wanting to not give himself away Ryoga smirked and straightened himself off; he then looked at her straight in the eyes. He knew as soon as she got home this would eat away at her and she would get adorably mad.

"Gee Ranko; I never thought you'd make such a dirty sound" he teased playfully his eyes twinkling with delight.

There was no way in hell he was going to let this go; any chance he got he was going to use this against her. He could already picture her squirming at him bringing this up to someone like Mousse or Nabiki.

"Shut up jerk! That's your fault!" Ranko snapped angrily jumping to her feet. Of all the people to hear her late alone be the _reason_ she made that sound; it _had_ to be Ryoga.

She lunged at him throwing angry punches and kicks to which he dodged easily. Her aim never was any good when she was mad because she couldn't think straight. The fact that she couldn't hit him pissed her off further.

Inside she was practically fuming as well as dying of embarrassment; not even Akane had heard her make that kind of sound. It was a voice only she heard when she was alone and in private.

The fact that her _rival_ and on/off ally had heard her make such a sound was humiliating. It seemed he was always getting dirt on her but none on him.

Eventually Ryoga grabbed her right hand stopping her attacks altogether; her fieriness made her even more attractive than when she made that sound.

"Hey lemme go!" Ranko snapped angrily trying to yank her hand away. She wasn't exactly at her strongest like this; but she was damn near faster.

"You have a cute voice" Ryoga said playfully half serious. All the times he had been around Ranko he had never imagined her to make such a cute noise. It made him seriously reconsider his courtship of Akane.

Ranko stopped in her tracks; her whole face turned red. She hadn't expected Ryoga to say such a thing and it caught her off guard.

Ryoga then span her around and released his grip leaving her twirling slightly. She soon steadied herself and got into a fighting stance.

"Relax I'm in no mood to fight; I just wanted to mess with you a little" he explained his tone amused.

"Jerk" Ranko snapped crossly her cheeks red with anger and embarrassment. He had better not tell anyone about this.

Ryoga grinned cheekily and walked off; she was so easy to mess with it was adorable. But at least he had masturbation material to use later from memory.


	2. C2: Heroic gesture

Ryoga was on his way to the dojo; he had heard Ranko was training there so he decided to have a spar session with her. He didn't mind doing so alone but she made the workout just a tad more enjoyable.

She had been very stressed recently; Kuno had started becoming more lecherous practically groping her ass 24/7, Shampoo had almost stripped her a few times demanding they fuck and well Happosai just assaulted her 24/7.

"Poor Ranko; she really does deal with a lot for a girl" Ryoga said thoughtfully. As much as he didn't get on with the girl he did feel sorry for her.

"KYAAAAAA!" a loud shriek erupted from the dojo.

Ryoga knew who that voice belonged to it; it was Ranko. She never usually made that sound _ever_ unless it was a serious situation.

He rushed towards the Dojo as fast as his feet would carry him; he slammed open the door but was slammed in the face by an escaping Happosai.

"Can't catch me Ranko!" Happosai jeered perversely. He slammed into Ryoga's face before leaping off into the night.

"Why you!" Ryoga spat angrily. How dare that old goat slam into him like that; he had no manners or decency whatsoever.

He rushed to the doorway scanning the rooftops and tree's quickly; however there was no sign of the lecherous old goat. He then closed the door tightly not wanting to give him another chance to get inside.

"God that old freak never seems to give you a break" Ryoga muttered crossly.

Akane was often pursued by the old man but she always beat him up with her mallet. As for Nabiki she was able to beat off his attacks quite easily. Because none of the sisters would lower their defences; not even Kasumi he gave up on chasing them.

So he went after Ranko; the fiery, hot headed martial artist who was very well proportioned. While she could read him like a book; he was very god at sneaking up on the poor girl.

It quite disgusted Ryoga that an old man well into his elderly years was trying to get sugar from younger women. He was not only a sexual deviant but a paedophile too; I mean these girls were young enough to be his grandkids.

"Mmm" Ranko muttered crossly. She sounded very upset which was expected; but she sounded a little more off than usual.

"Did he hurt you?" Ryoga said turning around slowly. As soon as he did he felt heat rush to his face and tried to not get too excited.

Ranko was sat in the middle of the floor covering her chest in an attempt to keep her pride in check. She had forgotten to bring a towel so she had no way of covering herself up.

Her face was flushed red with embarrassment and anger; her blue eyes were fighting back tears. Nobody had seen her body yet; up and personal and that perverted old man was trying to sneak a peek.

Ryoga swallowed nervously at the sigh before him; he breathed out slowly and pulled off his shirt quietly.

He wasn't very confident in his own body but he could just pull on a spare shirt later; and besides it wasn't too cold out. In this case Ranko needed it now more than he did.

Ranko saw what he was doing and panicked "What the hell! Put your clothes back on!" She raged.

As if it wasn't bad enough the old freak tried to have a go; now her rival was trying to get sugar off her?!

Ryoga held out his hand holding his blue cut off shirt "Here" he said shyly looking away as he handed it to her.

Ranko blinked quietly "Ryoga..." she said gently. It seemed even Ryoga could be a sweet guy when he wanted to.

"You can return it to me later; I don't mind going without for a while" Ryoga stammered shyly his cheeks flushing.

Ranko smiled gently and took the shirt off of him "Thanks Ryoga; guess even you are capable of being a nice guy" she teased playfully.

Ryoga said nothing looking away; however a shy grunt came from his mouth. He didn't have much experience with women as he spent his time on the road.

Ranko pulled his shirt over her head quickly; it was a little tight but much looser than Akane's clothes. She sniffed at it quietly; it smelled like Ryoga.

She got up slowly "You can look now P-chan" she teased playfully using his secret nickname.

Ryoga growled crossly; it often annoyed him how Ranko took the piss out of him for his curse. However upon looking at her his anger subsided and his blush enhanced.

Ranko looked really good in his shirt; it fit over her small waist flashing a little of her belly button. Her sizeable chest peaked out of the shirt showing a small amount of cleavage; but above all...her nipples showed through the shirt.

At the back of his mind the primal part of himself wanted to take her now and fuck her brains out. However that wouldn't be very manly and he would just look like an asshole.

"J...Just return it later" he stammered nervously trying to distract himself.

Ranko blinked then smiled "Sure; my shirts are kinda being cleaned right now but I can give it back later" she reassured him.

Ryoga was so torn about the situation right now; he wasn't exactly Ranko's enemy but he wasn't her friend either. They were rivals and frenemies but they still got on ok; when they weren't trying to kill each other.

However he wasn't going to deny...Ranko had a really beautiful body. He knew Akane would get mad but...she was way more stunning that her. Her fiery red locks, her alluring blue eyes, her cute little face and her long legs...Ranko was practically a knock out.

Ranko approached him quietly; when she reached him she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek gently.

Ryoga was mind blown with what happened next; Ranko...Ranko had _kissed him._ I mean his first had been with Akane but since then she hadn't.

Afterwards Ranko pulled away smiling "You know for an annoying hothead you can be pretty sweet" she teased fondly poking his nose.

"Ranko..." he said shyly. Despite the fact they had fought so much in the past; at this point it was hard to recall they even had.

"Thanks for the shirt Ryoga; you're a good guy" she said quickly before heading towards the kitchen. Kasumi would be making dinner right about now and she was starved.

Ryoga stood where he was for some time just touching his cheek where Ranko had kissed him. He had never felt such a way before about anyone; and it was giving him mixed feelings that it was for is rival.

"Ranko...stop being so cute" he muttered crossly his cheeks flushing red.


	3. C3: Payback

Ranma made her way up the stairs quietly her body wrapped in a towel. She had poured cold water over herself after a bath and decided to stay that way. She wasn't against staying as a girl for a short time anyway. Besides it meant she could get away with wearing less clothing considering the heat.

The only downside was she couldn't walk around shirtless as a girl. However it was only one of the downsides to being a girl. She got free food, could wear more comfortable swimsuits and could eat food she couldn't usually as a guy.

She dried her hair with the towel around her neck quietly. The last time she went to bed with wet hair she ended up getting a head cold for 24 hours. Luckily Kasumi had taken care of her; but she didn't care to repeat the incident.

"HEYA BABY! ..." a familiar elderly voice cried lustfully.

Anger, fear and disgust filled her as she looked up to see Happosai lunging at her with lust in his eyes. Couldn't the old freak go 5 minutes without trying to attack a woman? She hoped that he would just have a heart attack already.

He leered at her hungrily his eyes filled with desire. Her skin was so smooth and shiny from the bath. Her well proportioned breasts peeking out from the towel she was wrapped in. And baby those legs made his heart race like a jackrabbit.

"Not today freak!" she yelled angrily getting into fighting stance. She was not going to let this old pervert have his way. She threw a punch in his direction but he just leapt off the end of her arm swiftly. He was a lot slier than he appeared given he was 80 odd years old.

"Too slow Ranma!" Happosai jeered wickedly. He would have his sugar from her no matter what. He needed to feel her soft skin and goods beneath his wrinkled skin. There was nothing quite so beautiful as the female form.

Ranma spun around quickly an angry glare strong in her eyes. She hoped that was the last she would see of him. Suddenly she felt something stuck to her back and stiffened in fear.

"So soft! The body of a woman really is the best" Happosai cooed perversely rubbing against her back. While Akane was a tomboyish beauty and someone he adored more than anything. Ranma had a fiery nature that just made her even more attractive to the male gaze.

Ranma clenched her fists angrily her body stiffening in rage. Of all the men who had attacked her in this body; Happosai was the worst. At least Kuno was easy to pull off or send flying in a matter of minutes.

Hell there were times she wondered if when she eventually married Akane if he would attack them both. When it came to this old pervert nothing was sacred; his age range with women started at 16 to over 40 years old.

"You...sick...PERVERT!" Ranma screeched angrily her voice filled with venom. Ever since he had found out about her female form he had done nothing but grope and attack her at any given time,

Hell there was times she questioned if Akane would even want her after all the men who had attacked and groped her. She would probably be repulsed and think her disgusting and tainted by their hands.

She swung her arm around to grab the old pervert yanking his clothes roughly. She wanted him off of her and _now._ She felt sick to her stomach and wanted to scrub herself down all over again. Anything to get the feel of him off of her body.

As she yanked harder his wrinkled hands gripped her breasts and she screamed in disgust. Every hair on her body was raised with fear and unhappiness at the feelings running through her.

"GET OFF ME NOW!" Ranma protested angrily. Tears of anger and disgust welled into her eyes. At least when she eventually found the cursed spring of drowned man she could prevent such things like this from happening.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming and felt a sense of relief washing over her body. At least if it was Akane she could bash the shit out of him. While she hated to admit it; the giant mallet she carried around came in useful.

"Ranma are you ok?!" Ryoga's voice called from the hallway. He had heard the scream earlier and the struggle from downstairs. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs his body stiffening at what he saw before him.

Ranma was clad in a towel which he luckily couldn't see up but she was barely covered. Her body was still somewhat wet from the bath as was her hair. From what he could deduce she must have come out not but a short time ago.

Tears stung her blue eyes and rage, anger and disgust were obvious in her expression at the old pervert gripped to her back. Hell any woman would be unhappy to have a man old enough to be their grandfather feeling them up.

Rage filled him like an ocean wave about to break land in a storm. His body began to tremble with rage and his eyes began to turn red. How dare this old goat attack a woman who was old enough to be his granddaughter?

Granted Ranma was faster in his female form but he his strength depleted greatly in that body. So when he was attacked she was weaker against stronger enemies. It was something she hated more than anything about her female form.

"H...HOW DARE YOU!" Ryoga raged angrily lunging a punch at Happosai furiously. Attacking teenage girls; did he have no shame?! These kinds of people made him ashamed to be the same gender as them. Tainting the male image with their perverse actions and dirty minds.

Happosai saw the enraged teen lunging at him and leapt off the redhead faster than a bullet. He then leapt off his head quickly and vanished out the front door within the blink of an eye. He didn't fancy getting beaten up by pig boy on steroids.

Ryoga's hand collided with the stairs; within impact the stairs shattered causing Ranma to lose her balance. This would mean repairs would have to be done; but at this point he neither cared nor wanted to know.

She cried out in surprise as she felt herself falling and slipped backwards on her wet feet. She had spent so much time yanking off Happosai she forgot her feet were somewhat wet. She panicked as she felt gravity pulling her towards either the floor or the sharp edge of more stairs.

"Ranma!" Ryoga cried loudly as he saw her falling backwards. In this angle she would fall on her back or butt and that would hurt a great deal. He held out his arm to catch her and made an Oomph sound upon her impact. While she wasn't heavy the impact force was a surprise.

"Ah!" Ranma cried out as she hit Ryoga's arm. She wasn't expecting it so she was taken by surprise at hitting him. Her head snapped back a little upon impact but she eventually relaxed. After she realized her surroundings she relaxed a little.

Ryoga looked up from his position and blushed wildly. Her attire was anything but appropriate but he wasn't given time to think about it. However he could do the gentlemanly thing and look away.

He averted his look to her eyes as to not seem like a pervert "You ok Ranma? I swear that pervert has it in for you" he asked in a concerned tone. During his stay at the Tendou household he had learned that Happosai had a perverse interest in his female form.

Ranma blinked and realized she had been caught from behind by Ryoga. While she admitted this situation was still awkward; she was relieved. Ryoga was like her bro; her frenemy and ally. While they had wronged each other in the past; they had great respect for each other.

"Yeah...thanks Ryoga" Ranma said gratefully. If not for him; Happosai would have gotten a free show. While she treated her female form as she would in her male form; she was aware of the danger she faced in it.

Ryoga breathed a sigh of relief; Ranma wasn't harmed and the pervert was gone. Now she could relax and enjoy her evening. After all this she probably wanted to go to bed and sleep. I mean that run in with Happosai would have been emotionally and mentally draining if anything.

Ranma straightened as her current position was hurting her back. As she did so the knot in her towel came undone and began to slip. Before they could contemplate what was happening the towel unfolded flashing Ranma's well proportioned breasts.

There was a long awkwardly quiet silence between the two martial artists as they realized what had just happened. It took them a short time to realize the situation they were in and both reacted as expected.

Ranma's face turned red with humiliation and rage. A man, her rival, her frenemy had seen her chest before Akane had. Of all the embarrassing moments she had ever been in; this was the one she would remember the most.

Ryoga's face went red as a beetroot and his voice was lost. All he could manage was awkward laughter. He didn't know how to react or what to say; he had been raised an only child. He spent so much time travelling he wasn't used to seeing a female naked or in person much.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ranma screamed loudly and covered her chest as quickly as possible. Why was this happening? Did kami hate or something? Was this further revenge on the fact she was cursed in this body.

Ryoga looked away as quickly as he possibly could and yanked Ranma's towel over her body. He felt just as bad as the old man even if it was an accident. Hell he would understand completely if Ranma slapped him right now.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING I SWEAR!" Ryoga yelled loudly his voice almost high pitched. He was used to Ranma's female body but when it was clothed. He had never been raised around women so he felt embarrassed seeing their bodies.

Ranma pulled the towel to cover her body and made sure it was fastened as tightly as possible. As soon she got to her room she was going to pull on some clothes immediately.

First Happosai had almost seen her form unclothed; now Ryoga had gotten a free show of her breasts and body. Was the world intent on anyone but Akane seeing her female body naked?

"Why? Why is it always me?" Ranma muttered crossly her voice cracking. She never asked to be in this damn female form. Hell it was more trouble than it was worth sometimes.

Ryoga heard her tearful voice and coughed awkwardly "I hope...I hope you'll be ok now. I'll just pretend nothing happened...I won't tell anyone I swear..." he said quietly.

He knew that Ranma had pride as a martial artist; but he himself had a great deal of respect for Ranma and what she dealt with as a girl. He hated how Kuno and Happosai treated her like an item of sex in their perverse outlook on women. It made him sick how they demeaned women the way that they did.

Ranma stopped and felt herself grow nervous; this was the second time Ryoga had saved her from Happosai. The last time he had even loaned her his shirt. She really owed him for all that he had done. She felt like shit that he had helped her out so much and she had done nothing to repay him.

She swallowed nervously "H...hey?" she questioned nervously her voice hesitant. Yes Ryoga was a pain in the ass but he was by no means a bad guy; in fact he could be really sweet sometimes. At least when he wasn't being a jerk and constantly belittling her about stuff that wasn't his business.

"YES?!" Ryoga cried out suddenly his voice nervous. He knew she would be really pissed after what had just happened. Hell any female would if a guy saw her body without her permission or consent.

Ranma hesitated "You...I mean...do you like ramen?" she asked hesitantly. She had never really asked what he liked to eat. Then again as long as it was food Ryoga would eat it.

"Um...sure why?" Ryoga questioned curiously. He was kind of lost as to where she was going with this conversation. Wasn't she really mad at him for seeing her body and catching her in nothing but a towel?

Ranma got up slowly making sure she didn't flash anything. She gripped the towel hard around her body. She avoided his gaze awkwardly "This...this is the second time you've saved my ass. I feel pretty shitty that I haven't done anything in return" Ranma explained nervously.

Ryoga blinked then realized she was trying to pay him back for before and after what had happened earlier. He guessed even Ranma could be sweet when she wanted to be. However she tended to act more bitchy than she did kind in his opinion.

He smiled gently and got up himself "As long as you're paying" he teased playfully. He knew she would be but he wanted to make sure. He'd hate it if he was left with the bill and she ran off somewhere.

Ranma shot him a glare "Obviously stupid or I wouldn't have asked" she retorted sharply. Her pops had money in the drawer somewhere; and he would only waste it on porn. It was going to better use by repaying Ryoga for his debts.

Ryoga flashed a toothy grin "It's a date then" he teased cheekily. They hung out in both of Ranma's forms; but he liked to tease her like this. But then again hanging out with Ranma was more relaxed compared to Akane.

Ranma blushed harder and stormed upstairs shyly "Whatever; just don't be late!" she snapped crossly. She then headed up the stairs to her room blushing madly. Why did Ryoga have to say something weird like that?


	4. Creative block

Ok so I don't really know what to do as a next chapter because I'm kind of hitting a creative wall block.

If you guys as fans have any ideas for chapter ideas; PLEASE PM (private message) me or leave a comment in the reviews box

I would REALLY appreciate it; I will leave your name as Kudos for helping me with this

Thanks

Darkpheonix666


End file.
